


Robin, meet Justice league, JL, meet Robin

by RoseVered



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, and also some fluff, fun fic, justice league - Freeform, robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseVered/pseuds/RoseVered
Summary: As Batman introduces his last Robin to the Justice League, the members of League remember the first times they have met the Boy Wonders.





	Robin, meet Justice league, JL, meet Robin

"Concerning the fact Batman works alone, he has gathered lots of friends and partners during all those years," Flash whispered - only a bit sarcastically - to J´onn. Telepathic Martian just smiled, as they observed Batman and his latest Robin being swarmed by female members of the League. "Why did this never work with Kid Flash?" the speedster mused.

Batman came to the Watchtower to introduce new Robin, and the ladies were overwhelmed by the "cute little thing." Well, at least until he spoke.

"Get your hands off me, you har..." rest of the words were muffled by Batman´s gloved hand, as he practically carried his kicking and glaring protegé back to the Zeta tubes. After all, it is not wise to offend a powerful mistress of magic unless you want to end up like a toad, Robin or not. "Told you it is not a good idea, B.," Nightwing chuckled and followed his mentor and youngest brother.

"This one is definitely something different," Superman winked. "Yeah, I´ve heard the villains in Gotham are actually pretty scared of him. Like really scared, they even call him Mini-Bat," Green Arrow informed them, but only after he was sure Batman is out of hearing range.

"Do you remember when Nightwing first came?" Superman asked dreamily.

...time skip x years ago...

"Recognized, Batman, zero-two," Zeta beams announced, and then… "Robin, B-zero-one."

All the faces turned toward the tubes. They´ve heard about their most mysterious member´s young partner in crime-fighting, but they still didn´t have the opportunity to meet him.

Batman stepped out of the beams, seemingly alone. He stopped in front of baffled Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman.

"Where..." Superman started, but was interrupted by a tiny, very brightly clad boy, literally jumping over Batman´s head and landing in front of him graciously.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it´s really him!" He practically squeaked, staring at "Big blue" in awe. You could almost see the big manga-character-like eyes gleaming in excitement behind his domino mask.

"Hello?" Superman greeted him hesitantly.

"Umm, everybody, this is Robin, my protege. Robin, this is..."

"I know, I know!" Robin beamed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. His eyes were still fixed on Superman, who was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, to be honest. He was sort of expecting the boy to hand him his photograph to sign.

"Sorry, Superman, Robin is a big fan of you. Had to promise him I would introduce him to you," Batman said, apparently still a bit upset by the fact.

"Oh," Superman smiled, ducked down to the boy and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I´ve heard quite lot of you. Batman and you are doing very good job in your city."

The little boy looked like he has forgotten to breath. He beamed with pride and grinned even wider, if possible. Batman, on the other hand, was clearly not amused, presuming from the fact he snorted in disbelief and his expression became even gloomier than usual.

"Hey, Bats, you´re not jealous, are you," Flash zoomed to his side, elbowing black clad vigilante. This only earned him the infamous Bat-glare and Flash was smart enough not to continue.

"The little one is very enthusiastic," Diana smiled at Batman. "Very much so," the Dark Knight didn´t seem to be enthusiastic himself though.

"It´s good you have someone like him to light up the BatCave," she pointed out. All she´s got in response was a "hmpf" followed by brooding silence. Anyway, Diana couldn´t but notice the smallest hint of a smile tugging at her friend´s lips.

"I only hope Gotham won´t steal him of his bright nature," Diana continued after a while, as they watched the boy talking animatedly to the world´s most known hero and apparently his idol.

"Me too, Diana, me too," Batman sighed. "I´m still not convicted it was a good idea to take him in, though. But I sort of had no other choice. Long story," he said when he noticed Amazon´s questioning expression. "However, you´re right. He does bring light into my life..."

"Robin! Robin! ROBIN!" Batman tried to catch the boy´s attention after Robin and Superman chatted happily for some twenty minutes.

"Yes, d… Batman?" (Did he just almost call Batman ´dad´? Flash though, but this time he was lucky and his brain was faster than his mouth.)

"We have to go, chum." "But B., do we have to?" the boy pouted.

"Yes, we do," Batman said firmly, although not so firmly he apparently intended. The League just gaped.

"Good night, sir, so pleased to meet you, sir," Robin chattered, stumbling backwards to Zeta tubes.

"We´re here too," Flash snorted and Wonder Woman smirked at him in amusement, while Superman waved at the boy and smiled incredulously.

...Time skip back to present time...

"Yeah, who would guess Bat´s kid will be Supes´ fan number one," Flash grinned.

"Well, and who would guess someone else has had a secret admirer in the Batfamily too?" Superman raised an eyebrow at Wonder Woman.

...Time skip x years ago...

"OK Robin, let´s introduce you to the rest," Batman sighed, looking a bit exasperated, as he and his new protegé appeared in the Zeta beams. The young boy that was following him, was a bit taller and more muscular, than the first Robin when he first showed up. He didn´t have his predecessor´s fluent and gracious movements, but it was obvious, he is well aware of his surroundings, ready to protect himself should the necessity occur.

Batman pushed the boy towards several League members awaiting them, with almost inaudible "behave!" whisper. The boy shot him a cheeky glance and bright smile and Batman pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I´m definitely getting headache today," he mumbled and watched Robin introducing himself to the heroes. At least he is not fanboying when meeting Superman. Batman relaxed a bit and allowed himself to sink into the chair in front of the monitors.

"Anything new, J´onn?" he asked, but before the Martian could give him an answer, they were interrupted.

"What did he just say?" Green Lantern roared incredulously, while Flash threw his head backwards and guffawed.

"All right, who did he tick off this time," Batman rubbed at his temples, getting up from the chair again.

"You won´t believe this," Flash finally caught his breath. "He actually kissed Diana´s hand and then he asked her out."

Batman´s jaw dropped. "No he didn´t," he breathed. "How is he still alive?" "I don´t get it either," Flash chuckled. That kid must have some kind of charm or something."

"Oh my, Agent A. advised to wait a bit. Wait until the lad is a bit softer around the corners. I should have listened. And should have know he is a bit too much keen to go."

Batman marched off. Flash watched him grabbing the boy at his collar and dragging the protesting teen away. To his disbelief the mighty Amazon princess warrior was blushing slightly, but smiled and then even waved at the said teen.

"What have just happened," Superman asked. No one was quite able to give him a proper answer.

...Time skip back to present time…

"Ah, Robin Two was so cute..." Diana´s eyes hazed a bit and then she saddened. Silence fell, they all understood. Then Superman cleared his throat. "Yes, that was hard time for all of us..."

...Time skip x years ago…

"Recognized, Batman, zero-two, Robin B-twenty."

Everybody in control room looked up in surprise. It was few months when the second Robin suddenly disappeared and then they found out he was dead. Murdered in cold blood and in very nasty way. They knew it devastated Batman, though the way he showed his sorrow was by being more violent and reckless than ever. Both hero and villain community felt a huge relief when he took in another young protegé.

Batman´s tall and dark figure stepped out of the beams, followed by kind of skinny boy in a familiar, yet different costume. The boy´s shoulders were a bit slouched and he seemed to drag his feet a little.

"Come on, Robin, it was your idea to meet the League, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, hello, everybody." Robin stifled a yawn. "I told you to go to bed last night. Three times," Batman frowned.

"Got a case I needed to solve. And an essay to write. Sleep is for the weak," Robin scrunched his nose and yawned again. "Sorry, but I need to get some coffee. Immediately." He raised his left forearm and tapped at the invisible button. Holographic picture of the Watchtower popped up. Ignorant to shocked stares, Robin kept clicking and muttering to himself. He has apparently found what he was looking for in a few seconds, because the holograph disappeared again.

"All right, I´ll be in cafeteria, when you need me. God, I hope they have some good Arabica there and their machine has at least 9 barrs..." Robin trudged off, still mumbling under his breath.

Batman sighed. "I´d better go and find him before he beats someone with his bo staff." But he smiled almost invisibly – something nobody saw him do for really long time.

"Did you notice how much more like him they are everytime?" Hal asked when Batman left.

"Yeah. And you know what? I´m just fearing the day he has an actual kid of his..." Flash said thoughtfully. Everyone shuddered at the thought.

...Time skip back to present time...

The League members fell silent, lost in their thoughts. Yes, the Batkids were indeed handful. But also kind, brave and determined to do good. One way or another, they all were glad that their friend has a family he can lean on. And that his little Robins have somebody who takes care of them.


End file.
